Rotations
by ryder77
Summary: The past made its mark, and the future is still being built. We take the time to find pleasure in every single day. Tomorrow, after all, isn't for another day yet. (Full Circle timeline)
1. Another Love

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass is created by Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

"Lelouch."

He looked up from his work to meet the deep blue eyes of his wife. The expression on Kallen's face was one he had expected from the tone of her voice. Even before she spoke the words, he was already moving to drop whatever he had been working on.

"Can we talk?"

It was amazing, he thought, that he could know another person so well in the past year; almost as if she was an extension of himself. There were even times he could sense her mood before she showed any outward signs, and he would act accordingly. It had especially come in handy in the past few weeks, after what they went through.

For this particular moment, he needed to give her his undivided attention. He took her hands as he guided her to the sofa on the far side of his study. He stroked them gently once they sat down, encouraging her to speak her mind.

"I'm not really sure," she began, then paused and averted her gaze. He waited. He could tell that this had been bothering her for a while now, but he could also tell she needed to sort it out for herself.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I mean," she quickly added. In the next moment her hands left his and covered her face followed by a tiny growl of frustration. "I don't even know what I mean."

He gently reached out to her wrists to make her look back at him. He knew she had reached a point where she needed to speak her mind. Whatever it was was nearly driving her insane.

"You can talk to me about anything," he encouraged. "You know that, right?"

Her entire posture changed at his words, with her hands finding their way back into her husband's. He kissed her knuckles and waited for her to speak. The slightly guilty expression in her face confused him, however.

"Do you think it's possible," she finally said, "to fall in love with two people at the same time?"

Lelouch recovered quickly from the shock brought by her question. She loved him, of that he had no doubt, and with that knowledge he fought down the jealousy that threatened to surface.

"I'm sorry, I," she tried to explain when she saw his reaction. "I'm just, so confused,"

You shouldn't be, he thought. He thought back to the past few weeks, on how they both struggled to accept the most recent change in their lives. He knew who this other person was, and that person's presence in their life was impossible to deny. He could not blame her for what she felt; it could not be helped. After all,

A sound from Kallen's pocket interrupted what he was about to say. They both knew what it meant.

She needed to go.

To him; the source of her inner conflict.

"Go," he said with a smile of understanding, "he needs you."

Without another word, she left.

Lelouch waited some moments before finally standing up and began putting his work away. For Kallen's peace of mind, this matter needed to be put to rest. That meant nothing else should matter; the rest of the world would have to wait.

Finally turning the lock to the door of his study,Lelouch made his way to where he knew Kallen was. His heart and mind were clear, there was no special need to prepare himself for what he would say to her. She only needed to hear what she already knew, after all.

Reaching his destination, he entered the room as quietly as he could. He must admit, walking into a room to see his wife on the sofa holding some other boy in her arms whispering words of love, he should be ready to throw her out. But this was not just any boy.

Perhaps sensing his presence, the boy in her arms stirred, causing Kallen to look up. Throwing her an apologetic smile, Lelouch moved to sit beside her.

"Look, Roland," she spoke to the boy, "Papa's here."

They both laughed when their son only yawned in response before going back to sleep.

Lelouch put an arm around his wife and son, staying like that while Kallen hummed a lullaby. When they were sure he was sound asleep, they returned the baby to his crib, but decided to stay a while longer, watching him sleep.

"Kallen," Lelouch said in a low enough whisper for only her to hear, "what if I told you, that I've fallen in love with him, too?"

"I'd say you're as confused as I am," she replied.

"Except I'm not," he countered, "and neither should you." Kissing the top of her head, he continued, "After all, he has a bit of you and a bit of me in him. What's there not to fall in love with?"

She turned to face him. "Not at all narcissistic, are you?"

"Just madly in love with his mother." That earned him a chaste but lengthy kiss on the lips. After a while they parted, and went back to watching their son.

"What do you think he'll be like," she asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing like Lloyd, I'm hoping."

"Or Milly."

Lelouch winced, recalling their days in Ashford Academy. "Some of Milly is fine, though. Weren't you naming her as godmother?"

"Yeah," she conceded. "I just hope he won't be as messed up as we were."

"We can only hope," he answered back, pulling her closer. "Times are different, now."

Kallen sighed. "We'll love him just the same, won't we? However he turns out."

"Of course," he replied. Memories of his relationship with his own parents surfaced momentarily, but he had already decided not to let them influence his - or his children's - future. The world was free, and so was this child. "Of course."

* * *

(A/N):

Nope, this is not the sequel yet. Sorry.

Okay, after a longlonglong break from any creative writing, I looked back to what I've posted so far, then looked at what I've got down for the sequel, and... there was totally no chemistry between the OC's. Nada. I'll probably be restarting their character profiles from scratch.

Elsewhere in my notes, the flashbacks I had planned slowly formed lives of their own. This was one of them. This was supposed to be a mere passing mention at a dinner table conversation.

Hope you liked it, and Happy New Year!


	2. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise

* * *

"She's not coming,"

Suzaku sighed once more as he watched his friend pace some more. After months of planning, preparations, and clearing all the necessary conditions, he didn't really expect Lelouch to focus too much on one variable.

One that he should be sure of more than all the others. Honestly, just ask any person who knew him. And _her._

It was sort of funny, though, watching Lelouch having the wedding jitters. All that confidence he had shown as a child, as Zero, and as emperor of the world seemed to belong to someone else if you saw him now. If any of his enemies were to see him now, they would probably use this moment as a weakness to be exploited. Luckily for this occassion, it would only be close friends and family; away from the press, away from the royal guard, away from his many matchmaking ministers.

Away from Britannia, just as he planned ― his one last act of rebellion.

Officially, Lelouch was here to attend the UFN's World Unity Conference. He and Nunnally represented Britannia, as the future and present heads of the empire, respectively. The Britannian ministers were against the idea at first, insisting that he be crowned before letting him take on official duties. But, thanks to the combined forces of Nunnally's reasoning and Kaguya's charm, they relented.

Which, as it turned out, was the easiest condition to clear in planning the wedding. Being in Japan made staying away from Kallen more difficult. Suzaku believed making it this far would mean smooth sailing, but Lelouch was still adamant about the secrecy. If the slightest hint that he was getting married reached the ministers, it risked him getting hauled back to Britannia faster than Suzaku could dodge bullets. That, coupled with the added security to the Peace Tower ― the structure built atop the FLEIJA crater ― was at its tightest because of the international delegation. That made it difficult to disguise his bride's arrival. Therefore the last-minute planning, near-insane arrangements and the tightest schedule for a wedding that probably ever existed.

Which, when Suzaku last checked, was going on without a hitch. He checked his phone one more time to see that everything was, in fact, right on schedule. The guests and officiator had plausible reasons to be in the tower. The bride would not be arriving too early nor too late to keep the rest of the world oblivious to this special ocassion until it was over, and Lelouch would be attending tonight's World Unity ball with his new wife by his side.

Turning to speak to his friend, Suzaku paused when he saw Lelouch caressing his pocket watch. It was a gift from Kallen, given before he left for Britannia months ago. To keep him on schedule, she had said. Lelouch's fingers were running along the fine braid that marked the edges of the red velvet inner lining of its cover ― a lock of her hair; in plain sight yet easily dismissed by anyone who didn't know what it was. Sighing at the sight, instead of the full status report he had intended to say, he simply put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said only what he needed to hear,

"She'll be here."

A beep from his phone confirmed the arrival of their last-minute special guest. _Right on time._ Like Lelouch, he hoped Kallen would appreciate the surprise.

* * *

"Just a little longer, honey."

Kallen nodded in understanding. Milly gave her hand one last squeeze before disappearing from view, and her world was reduced to the size of the inside of a crate.

Kallen fought back the memory of being captured during her days with the Black Knights. This was nothing at all like that time then, when her fate was uncertain. When the time came to leave this space, it would be to take last few steps on her life as Kallen Kouzuki, towards her future with Lelouch.

She let out a breath and tried to make herself comfortable on the plush chair she was sitting on and listened to the sounds outside. In minutes, she could feel she was being moved. Now she needed to remain perfectly still until the signal to open the crate came.

She distracted herself by thinking back to the past few months. Lelouch returned to Britannia to be prepared for his coronation. She was left behind to trick the ministers into believing they could influence him by suggesting good matches. Kallen, meanwhile was to be courted by Gino, who was more than happy to be part of the game with his favorite couple. The gifts that Gino gave were actually from Lelouch; notes that Gino sent were messages from Lelouch, coded in a way that only she would understand.

She hadn't been idle, either. Lelouch had assured her that, even as his queen, she would be able to pursue her chosen profession, and so she put her efforts into being accepted by the best universities in the Britannian homeland. Not too long ago she had received a letter congratulating her for being accepted to an apprenticeship with Dr. Kane, a medical doctor sought after for hopeless cases but one who generally snubbed the nobility and the royals. How the man survived the wrath of Charles di Britannia was still a mystery, but with how her interview went ― which was an adventure in itself ― she could not have hoped for a better mentor.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the movement stop, followed by the sound of voices. Three taps to her left meant somebody was inspecting the 'delivery'. The Ashfords were able to pull some strings when it came to the personnel within the tower, but were powerless when it came to the entrances; they wouldn't be able to get her inside without anyone else knowing. She closed her eyes and grasped the Guren's key a little tighter, willing her heart to beat a little less loudly while picturing the engraving in her mind's eye.

 _To Q-1. For all time_

It did calm her enough to let herself slowly exhale after sensing movement resuming and hearing two taps to her right to mean they were clear. Now all she was waiting for was the four taps from the front in a 2-1-1 sequence to mean they were letting her out.

She slumped once again against her chair, mindful not to ruin her hair. Milly did spend two hours in the back of a closed van driving around town fixing her up so she would look 'marvelous'. Ruining it would mess up their incredibly tight schedule. Officially she was in a motor home for a camping trip with Gino, until they made the switch with a body double at a rest stop, changes of clothes and wigs having been prepared long beforehand. It was barely after the switch that Milly practically ripped her clothes off so she could start her work, which ended when they closed up the crate.

Dolled up in a robe and bunny slippers on a chair in a crate wasn't at all how she pictured how she would arrive to her own wedding. Heck, she even had yet to see her own wedding dress. She imagined any other woman would call it off as soon as the word 'crate' came up; or even when they learn they wouldn't get to pick their dress. She could agree, however, that it was somewhat degrading to be transported in such a manner. But she understood the need for secrecy, and she trusted Lelouch completely.

Yes, even with picking out her wedding dress.

She closed her eyes when the taps finally came, to prepare herself for the difference in brightness. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by her mother's smile. Greetings were cut short, however, when Milly pulled her towards the dressing room. What she saw next left her breathless.

"M'lady," Milly spoke while waving with great flourish. "Your dress."

 _Oh, Lelouch_.

* * *

"She's here."

Suzaku smiled as he watched Lelouch move as if he literally had lost a heavy burden, while his expression changed from anxious, to excited,

To downright _terrified._

"Lelouch," he said as he clutched his friend's shoulder, "you got this."

Reluctantly, Lelouch nodded. "Right. Give the signal."

With a nod, Suzaku tapped his phone to send a message to their guests, who were in scattered locations within the Peace Tower, to convene in the small chapel. They would each arrive through a different route, taking a different entrance. All those entrances will be shut and the moment they passed through: Ohgi and Viletta from the middle-right, Tohdoh and Chiba through the left-front, Kaguya, Tianzi, and Xingke from the middle-left, and Nunnally from the main entrance. Kallen and Milly were already at the adjoining room, and their special guest would be entering from the door opposite. With everybody at their places within minutes, the locks to the entrances' clicked collectively as if to signal that all was ready.

Had this been a proper imperial wedding ceremony, none other than Pendragon Philharmonic would have been performing the music. This time, though, a digital playback of a recording by a less-known group would suffice. With another tap from Suzaku's phone, the music began playing through the small chapel's speakers.

-.o.O.o.-

A rookie reporter and a fellow rookie cameraman were trying their best to make themselves invisible. Through an anonymous tip, they received instructions that led them to an entrance to this place, with the door they entered through locking itself behind them. Of course, they thought about checking for other exits, but people started coming in.

And by "people" they meant "PEOPLE". Prime Minister Ohgi was there. Empress Nunnally vi Britannia was there. Others-whose-names-they-probably-know-but-can't-recall-right-now-because-they're-panicking were there, too! Their escape instinct reaching never-before-experienced levels, they hoped to make a break for any of the doors that opened next. However, with the sound of the locks of all entrances, kinda dashed that.

They were _DOOMED_.

Then music started playing. Then Milly Ashford came into view sprinkling flower petals as she walked.

The rookie reporter's brain came online first. Their boss was dressed to kill, true, but it was subdued compared to her usual party dresses. The makeup was light, too. She then noticed what music was playing, and was the first to understand where they were and what this was.

This was a wedding, and their boss was a bridesmaid.

 _The tip came from her!_

Knowing their boss would have their heads if she didn't show on camera, she dragged her partner cameraman to the far left of the altar and hissed that he start filming. When she was satisfied that everything was underway, she took notice of who the groom was for the first time.

 _Omigodomigomigod_!

-.o.O.o.-

Milly noticed movement to her left and saw her two junior team members move into position. _Good girl,_ she winked at the reporter before turning her attention to Lelouch. As she expected, he was looking to her for reassurance.

 _Silly Lulu_ , she thought. When she thought he would be at his most confident did he become so insecure. Though, as much as she would love to have made him feel worse in any other time, she knew he needed her to be his friend today. She gave him small smile and a tiny nod behind her, _see for yourself_.

-.o.O.o.-

Kallen took her position at the end of the aisle and waited for her turn to walk down it.

 _This is it,_ she thought, calming herself with deep breaths. She had to hand it to Lelouch, the dress had fit perfectly; snug in some parts, but not at all tight anywhere. It was also unexpectedly easy to put together, allowing for more time to adjust her headdress and veil. The veil that covered her face lightly blurred her vision, but not so much to not be able to recognize Lelouch in the distance, with Suzaku standing beside him.

She felt Ohgi walk up beside her and, out of the corner of her vision, saw him offer his arm. She gratefully accepted it and gulped. Feeling his hand cover hers and give it a little squeeze, it calmed her somewhat.

Finally, the music changed, and the guests stood up to welcome the bride. Her eyes widened when she recognized Ohgi's tall frame standing beside Villetta in the row nearest the altar. With a gasp, she looked to face who she thought was Ohgi. At the sight of his face, she felt her heart leap to her throat in recognition.

"Daddy," she said, her voice a choked whisper. Was she dreaming?

"Later, Princess," he whispered to her; he hadn't called her that since the invasion. "Your prince is waiting."

It took some effort to look ahead of her, but he was right ― her prince was waiting. She settled for tightening her hold of his arm as they walked, wanting to make sure he won't vanish along the way. The slight squeeze she received in return gave her an assurance that he was indeed there with her, and that he wasn't going anywhere.

-.o.O.o.-

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He had chosen the dress' design based on Kallen's preference for freedom of movement, combined with (though it would be tough to make him say it out loud) highlighting parts of her that he found especially attractive. From what he could make out from under the veil, Milly had done exceptional work on her hair and makeup.

She was _perfect_.

A tug from Suzaku made him realize he had unconsciously taken a step toward her. Discreetly, he resumed his position and waited.

He watched Kallen's surprised expression when she recognized her father before they both walked down the aisle. He had trouble tracking the man down, who was reported to have disappeared when the news of the first FLEIJA warhead first reached Britannia. During his time as the Demon Emperor, there had still been no news of his whereabouts, and had later been presumed dead in the attack by the Damocles at Pendragon.

By some stroke of luck ― or fate, depending on how one looked at the circumtance ― they found him at Naoto's gravesite the night before, just when Lelouch thought to pay his respects before proceeding with the plans for the wedding. Had Kallen hadn't inherited the man's eyes, he could've dismissed the drunk and unkempt old man as one of the many homeless that lingered after the war. After having the man cleaned up and a hastily-arranged late night rendezvous with Kallen's mother, they were able to confirm that he was indeed the missing earl.

And he was more than willing to help make today the happiest day in his daughter's life.

Now the two most important men in Kallen's life faced each other, at the junction between her past and her future.

"Take good care of my little princess, Lelouch."

"I will, sir," he replied.

Nodding, Kallen's father gently moved her hand from his arm to Lelouch's waiting hand. With one last gaze at the couple and a squeeze to their joined hands, he turned to take his place beside Kallen's mother.

-o.O.o.-

Scoop. Of. The. Effin. _Century_!

The so-called Celibate Prince because he rejected every potential match proposed to him.

The Ace of the Black Knights supposedly in a camping trip with the Knight of Three.

Tying the knot.

And we're the only ones covering it!

Well, we pretty much just stayed put and watched.

But, still―!

Omigodomigodomigod!

And it was all, so, _BEAUTIFUL_!

How their vows were so simple.

How they looked at each other before they kissed.

How their big, _BIG_ hug afterward got louder cheers than their kiss.

Oh gosh, I'm gonna cry.

I looked to where the boss was, and saw her wink back at us.

Thanks so, SO much for the break, Boss!

* * *

"Oh, Lelouch! Right there! A-aah!"

With a drawn-out moan and later a satisfied sigh, Kallen let her shoulders relax after the massage that Lelouch had been giving her. When she was done showering, she was surprised to see him waiting for her. He went on to sit her down, towel-dried then combed her hair. He then went on to massage her scalp, slowly moving down to the back of her neck, and, finally, to her shoulders.

"I thought your headdress seemed pretty heavy when you took it off earlier. Better?"

She nodded in response. "Thanks. It felt wonderful."

Satisfied, he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Try to relax, Love. I'll be right back." It was his turn to take a shower. She nodded in acknowledgement before he picked up his own towel and left.

 _Love_ , she smiled at his new pet name for her as she changed out of her bathrobe into her pajamas. All in all, it had been the perfect day, with frends and family sharing in every bit of it. Gino and Miya (her body-double) even took the time to send them a video from the camping trip to congratulate them. To top it all off, she was officially introduced as Lelouch's wife at the Unity Ball, and, by extension, to the world. If Lelouch read his ministers right, the publicity they got was enough to make them not try to undo it.

Sitting down at the foot of the emperor-sized bed, she daydreamed about how the rest of the night would go. _If that massage was any indication,_ her thoughts began, but she quickly stopped herself. Lelouch was probably tired himself. Even if he did get trained by Suzaku enough to improve his stamina. And strong enough to carry her across the threshold without difficulty. And that nice, toned chest she felt through his tux when he did...

 _Argh! Stop thinking like a pervert, Kallen!_ she told herself. With a huff, she let herself fall back into the bed. But she wouldn't lie to herself, it was because she had missed him so much that she was more than willing to make the most of their reunion.

Even if they _were_ going to spend the rest of their lives together, anyway.

She sighed once more, and listened to the water that was still running. Figuring that she would be waiting a while longer, she decided to follow Lelouch's advice and tried to relax. She blinked once, and let one stray thought enter her mind.

 _This bed sure is comfy..._

-.o.O.o.-

Not unlike Kallen, Lelouch was thinking about how the rest of the night would be spent. The sounds she made when he gave her that massage, they were music to his ears. It didn't help that he had sorely missed her presence, so he craved for everything that was uniquely _her_.

And his body was reacting in... not unexpected ways.

Considering the plans they had early the following morning, he would rather they both got some rest ― to wait, just a little more. But, he had to admit to himself, they've waited more than long enough. Sighing, he decided to just ask her if she was still up to it.

He exited the bathroom to see Kallen sprawled on the bed, with her legs hanging off the side, arms akimbo.

Fast asleep.

He smiled at the sight. It _had_ been a long day for both of them. After pulling the covers off one side of the bed, he picked her up so he could seat her on his lap. With her head over his right shoulder and her legs to his left, he then moved so that they went under the covers at the same time ― a little trick he learned while caring for Nunnally. When he was satisfied with their positions, he pulled the covers over both of them.

"...louch," came Kallen's sleepy voice. He looked down to see her smiling in her sleep. Charmed by the sight, he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Kallen," he whispered before letting his own eyes fall closed.

"...love you," he heard her say, and it was his turn to smile.

Without opening his eyes, his hand sought hers before responding, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N** :

This has been sitting half-written for years. Finally had enough inspiration to finish this. Hope you liked it!


	3. Mystery Illness

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

Kallen opened her eyes to find Lelouch already dressed and ready to begin his day. It took a while for her to recall that it was a school day, before she finally tried to get up.

And fell right back down.

"Hey," came Lelouch's voice. "I already called you in sick. You seemed exhausted." He took a seat beside her on their bed and kissed her forehead. "No fever, that's for sure."

"Thanks," she agreed. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Anyway, breakfast is ready. Let's get you some food in you, at least."

Minutes later the imperial couple was served their breakfast in their private apartments. Lelouch noted that Kallen wasn't touching hers. He inquired why this was so.

"I don't have the appetite."

"You love these eggs."

"I know," she agreed. "I just... I don't know."

"Perhaps some fresh air first? We could ride for a while," Lelouch suggested. Still confused at her body's state, she agreed. Anything was a good idea at this point. They returned to their quarters to change into their riding clothes while their horses were being readied. Within minutes they were on their mounts exploring the artificial hills of the Neo-Exelica gardens.

"The fresh air's helping. I feel better already."

"Good to hear," replied Lelouch. "Do you mind if I give Samson a run?" His horse. "He's antsy all morning."

Kallen nodded her assent and watched as Lelouch rode around the garden expertly. He turned and waved at her at the top of a hill, preparing to go for another run towards the distance. She tried to wave back, but she suddenly lost focus. Her ears were beginning to ring, as well. Frightened, she tried to call to him, but her world was already spinning. The last sound she heard was someone calling her name, but it sounded so far away.

-.o.O.o.-

Pushing his horse to its limit, Lelouch managed to catch Kallen just before she completely fell off her saddle. Repeated calls to her produced no response.

 _So pale_.

Looking up, he saw that members of the imperial guard were already approaching them. He pulled Kallen completely into his saddle, adjusted her position at his front, and started barking orders.

"I'll take her. Someone take her horse and run ahead. Call for Doctor Kane!"

* * *

-.o.O.o.-

* * *

Kallen opened her eyes to find herself in her bed with Lelouch whispering angrily at her mentor at one side of the room. Seeing the IV fluid bag attached to her arm, she asked,

"What happened?"

"Oh, thank God!" Lelouch was beside her instantly. "You nearly fell off your horse. I had Doctor Kane called in right away."

"How long was I out?"

"An hour," replied her mentor, in his usual stating-the-obvious tone that annoyed most people. "Your hubby worries too much."

Kallen grasped at Lelouch's sleeve since he was ready to strangle the doctor. Lelouch's pride and the doctor's attitude was a recipe for a mini-FLEIJA. This was why she preferred the two not meet whenever possible. At least Lelouch recognized the man's expertise, if calling him here was any indication.

"Since you called in sick, you missed today's pop quiz. Here's one for extra credit." Doctor Kane walked around the bed as he spoke, his cane tapping loudly. "Check yourself. Symptoms!"

"Lethargy. Exhaustion. Loss of appetite as of this morning."

"And?"

"Vertigo. Fainting. Low blood sugar, from the IV."

"And?"

"Uhm, partial memory loss?"

"Yes, you forgot something important. Think!"

"Doctor," Lelouch interrupted. "She's sick! I called you here to tell us why that is."

"And I'm saying she's a big girl and can answer that, herself. Think!"

"No diet change in the past two months," Kallen recited. "Symptoms first noted two weeks ago."

"We're still at symptoms, kid. Strike one," her mentor finally said. "But duly noted. I'm surprised you still haven't figured it out yet. Let's try a different approach.

"No change in the diet for two months. Why is that?"

"The palace nutritionists plan our meals carefully."

"And?"

"There isn't any recent change in staff." The doctor rolled his eyes.

"Why. Two. Months?" A tap from the cane emphasized each word.

"It's when I started living here."

"And she still doesn't get it. Strike two."

"Doctor," Lelouch was getting impatient, but Kallen signaled him to stay out of it. Since she was starting to feel tired again, she decided to throw the towel.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Kane. I think I'm still out of it."

"Fine," he responded, throwing both his arms up and dropping them. "Big hint:

"When was the last time you checked your personal calendar?"

Kallen turned thoughtful. She hadn't really paid attention to schedules, since the palace staff pretty much handled things for them. With the earlier question, though, she thought back for the past two months, which was about the same span of time since she last―

 _Oh._

 _OH!_

"Eureka! But, strike three. No extra credits."

"Anyway," the doctor continued before anyone else could speak, "we took some blood earlier. We'll have test results tomorrow. Now you two," he pointed his cane at the both of them, "have something to talk about." Without excusing himself, as he was wont to do, he left.

Finally alone, Kallen asked that she be propped up by pillows. What she had to say, she preferred to do so eye-to-eye with Lelouch.

Her husband. With what she was about to tell him, that thought sent her heart a-flutter. Things were about to change.

"First off, Doctor Kane was right; I wasn't paying attention as I should. I was so caught up with adjusting to our lives together, I forgot I'm still me. Something _did_ change, but I didn't notice; I was too busy being happy with you.

"But now that I do know," here, she grasped his hands a little tighter, "I hope it really means what it does. And," she looked straight at his eyes, her own overflowing with emotion, "I hope you feel the same way."

"Kallen," Lelouch said as he reached out to cup her face. "Tell me."

"Lelouch, I―, _we're_ having a baby."

She watched a myriad of emotions play out on his face; from surprise, to confusion, to understanding, to the biggest dopey grin she had ever seen on his handsome visage.

"A baby," he finally said, in his voice a tone of happy skepticism.

"Yes," she replied, laughing. Tears were already threatening to fall from her eyes. Lelouch kissed her deeply, and she could feel the emotions overflowing into her.

"I love you," he told her, over and over. "We have to tell everyone."

Kallen was about to make suggestions when they were interrupted by a loud growl. They had forgotten that neither of them had broken their fast.

"After breakfast?"

Kallen nodded in agreement. "In bed."

Their meals were brought to them, with some extra fruits requested for Kallen. This morning's emergency-turned-good news lifted their spirits, both already thinking about their future as a family, as new parents-to-be were wont to do.

* * *

 **A/N:**

My godson turned one year old today (yay!), so I'm posting this one to commemorate that.

A cupcake with a candle on top to who can name the good doctor I based Dr. Kane from.


	4. Foundations

**DISCLAIMER** : Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise.

* * *

"Hello?"

A pause. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

 _Lelouch_. "It's alright," Kallen replied, stretching her free arm above her head. "I'm supposed to be working on an essay." She looked at the clock on her desk. Half-past-one in the morning. "You called just in time."

"You know I can do it for you."

"Yes, I do," she concurred, "and you know I won't let you." A sigh. "We agreed, Lelouch."

"Can you blame me?" She could almost hear the puppy-dog eyes through the phone. "If I can help guarantee―"

"Why did you call," she interrupted, trying sound stern while trying to banish the image of a black-and-white puppy with purple eyes out of her head.

"I missed you," he replied truthfully. "I wanted to hear your voice."

The puppy was back. She missed him, too, actually. A quick glance at the calendar on her wall showed that it had been three weeks since they last saw each other face-to-face. "I miss you, too."

While Lelouch was to be the next emperor of Britannia the scholars of the empire have been overly careful with who they would be crowning. Historically it was the job of the nobles as they were the ones closest to the royal family, but Nunnally supprted the abolition of the nobility. It should have been easier if she simply vouched for her brother's identity, but with the impostor story they came up with to save him, she needed to give the people some assurance that that terrible mistake would not be repeated. So, with the help of her advisors, she had formed a committee comprised of historians and biographers of previous emperors to 'authenticate' Lelouch and prepare for his coronation. For the past nine months they had been collecting data that would strenghen his claim (made difficult by Schneizel's FLEIJA attack on Pendragon, a blessing in disguise), and they would need another three months to test him against them. It was the best that Nunnally could arrange.

"Three months?"

"I know," Lelouch confirmed as he held her a little closer as they danced. "It's too long." They were at the ambassador's residence where Nunnally stayed while in Japan, in a balcony isolated from the reception hall. It was shortly after they moved C.C. to the new facility.

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow. With Nunnally," he replied. "I won't be able to see you home tonight."

"So soon," came her complaint. She moved her arms to wrap around his chest. "And on our first real date, too."

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I thought we had more time." The swaying of their bodies slowed to a stop as they simply stood there, holding each other.

"When did you find out?"

"This afternoon. Nunnally only received word after lunch. She'll be announcing it to the guests in a few moments."

"Can't I just," Kallen started as she blushed, "stay the night?"

"We can't risk it," he countered, but held her tighter. "They can't know about us yet." He sighed sadly before adding, "I'm not even sure I can talk to you while they―"

"Not again," she interrupted as she broke away and walked a few steps away from him. "We waited so long."

"I don't like not being in control, either, Kallen," he stated, "but Nunnally has a plan. She says it won't be any longer than that, and I believe her." He walked up behind her and lifted her hand where she wore the engagement ring so they could both look at it. "I will come back for you, Kallen, and you will be my queen.

"And then," he continued as he wrapped his other hand around her waist, "I won't ever let go again."

In response she leaned back to his chest and entwined her fingers with his. Her free hand she rested above the arm around her waist. "I'll miss you."

"And I you," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her hand. He had resolved not to claim her lips tonight, afraid that he would not be able to pull himself away if he did. Instead, he contented himself with inhaling her scent, breathing deeply while seeking where it was strongest. Her hand freed itself from his and found its way to rest behind his neck. The action made his head bend lower, causing his lips graze against―

A sharp intake of breath from Kallen was his only warning before he found himself half-kneeling, catching her before her head hit the floor. Instantly concerned, he cradled her so that he could see her face. She was conscious, though her eyes were wide open and were blinking rapidly. She also seemed to be trying to catch her breath. Whatever just happened apparently caught them both by surprise.

"Oh," was all she could say. Her hand trembled as she raised it to her forehead. "Oh."

"Are you alright," he asked her. If she was this speechless-

"Fine! I'm fine," she replied, still wide-eyed. "I just― I think, I need to sit down."

She could barely support her own weight while Lelouch guided her to sit on the balustrade closest to them. He joined her there, letting her lean on his chest while she calmed down.

"What happened," he asked her.

"I'm not sure," came her reply. "It was... I never felt... anything... like it before. My legs just gave out. It was..."

"I'm sorry," he said. He felt somehow responsible for it.

"Don't be! I mean," she quickly countered him. "Actually..."

"What did you say," he asked, as she had mumbled the rest of her statement.

"I said," now she was definitely blushing hotly, "it wasn't a... bad... feeling."

"Oh," it was his turn to blush. He did _not_ need to make this discovery now. "Oh!"

"Lelouch-sama," came Sayoko's voice. "It's time."

Perfect timing. "Thank you, Sayoko." This was where he would be publicly introduced as the next emperor of Britannia. Sadly, it was also the time for them to play strangers again. He stood up and kissed Kallen's hand one more time. "I take my leave, my lady."

"Come back to me, my prince," she replied. Leaning up to his ear, she whispered "or I will have the Guren fixed and come after you myself."

Lelouch chuckled. "If it comes to that, I'll gladly jump off a plane for you to catch me."

Since then, Kallen busied herself with getting herself accepted to one of the medical schools in Britannia. The essay she was working on when Lelouch called formed part of her application to a fifth school. She and Lelouch had agreed that she would get herself accepted on her own merit. So far she had yet to receive a reply from the first four.

"Where are you calling from," she asked him, recalling the no-calls part of the plan. Calling from a phone owned by him or by his staff would be monitored. Procuring a scrambler for himself would leave a paper trail and could make the coronation committee suspicious. Of those in the know that wasn't Nunnally, the only one allowed near Lelouch was Gino, but he arrived in Japan just yesterday to begin his courtship of her (also part of the plan) so his phone couldn't be borrowed by him. So that left―

"Phone booth," he replied. "I'm in disguise. This call is sort of billed to you. Sorry."

 _Oh boy_. "Your bodyguards?"

"Gave them the slip."

"Is Suzaku at least with you?"

"No. He's with Nunnally."

"Before you yell at me," he interrupted her possibly long rant about taking unnecesarry risks. "Did you apply for an apprenticeship under a Doctor Kane?"

"Yes," she replied. Brilliant, no-nonsense, I-say-it-how-it-is-even-if-you-don't-want-to-hear-it physician popular and respected among the commoners but was generally avoided by the nobles. She thought he (or she) was the kind of mentor she would want to learn from. "I sent my application last week."

"Listen," his voice turned urgent, "there's something you have to know about him. I hear he―" He was interrupted by someone shouting followed by what sounded like a gunshot.

"What's happening?" Kallen avoided saying his name in case someone else was listening. "Hello?" Sounds of a scuffle. More shouting. She listened to what she could, trying to make out what was happening. _Please, say something! Anything!_ Slowly it had gone quiet, and all she could hear was her heart pounding. She was about to hang up when someone finally spoke.

"Kallen."

"Suzaku," she acknowledged. "What happened?"

"Assassin," he replied. "I got to him just in time. His bodyguards have him now."

Kallen slumped in her chair, releasing the breath she had been holding. "Thank you."

"Want me to sic Nunnally on him?"

 _He deserves it,_ she thought, but said instead, "No. Just... Please, make sure he's okay."

"Will do," he replied. "Get some rest, Kallen."

She looked at her clock. Ten past two. "I will. Say hello to Nunnally for me." With that, she hung up.

* * *

-.o.O.o.-

* * *

"Watch out!"

Going as fast as she possibly could outside her Guren, Kallen pushed the old man out of a speeding truck's way, and rolled with him to the safety of the sidewalk.

Who the heck was this old man?! Barely two hours ago he was the perfect picture of a helpless senior citizen (yeah, the cane helped immensely with that impression) trying to find his way home. In the minutes that led to this moment, he became the bane of her existence. Already she exhausted the contents of her purse paying for whatever damage the man had done, from absentmindedly knocking something over, to an extraordinary demonstration of senility where he conveniently "forgot" he was holding an expensive vase in his hands and dropped it.

Just now, she could _swear_ the old man deliberately stood in the road into that truck's path.

Regardless,

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"NO," said the man, clearly horrified. "No doctors!"

"I'm a doctor," she put in. Technically, she wasn't one yet, but she hoped that the man trusted her enough in the short time they spent together to believe she meant no harm. When the old man froze at her declaration, she continued. "Please, I think you're hurt somewhere. I want to make sure."

"I'm not hurt," the old man insistent. "Home. I just want to go home. Take me home!"

"Listen," she countered, firm like her grasp on his shoulders. Staring him in the eyes, she continued. "You need help ― help that I can't give unless we know more. That's why we need to go to the hospital.

"What's been happening, it could hurt you and the people around you. Going home as you are..."

"You don't want the people back home to get hurt because of you, do you?" she finished, hoping she got her message across.

"You can't make me go," he answered after a period of silence.

"I will."

"You're lying."

"Everybody lies," she countered instead of denying the accusation. She could tell that the old man wasn't forthcoming with her, either, so she used the phrase to mean she was aware of the game he was playing. As she continued to stare the man down, she watched the old man's frightened expression slowly but surely morphed into one arrogant smirk.

"Excellent."

"So," Kallen spoke after releasing her grip on the older man's shoulders. "Where are the cameras? Is this where I laugh? Or does everybody get to laugh at me?"

"No laughing matter, I assure you, Your Majesty," the man said as he stood up, leaning on his cane. Kallen froze at the title. "It was all to make sure you were serious about your application."

"In addition," he continued as he dusted himself off. "I can see that you have what it takes ― you don't take what you're told at face value. It's a trait I prefer to see in those who learn under me. My card."

At the words _application_ and _learn_ , Kallen already had an idea who this man was. The name on the card handed to her confirmed it.

She was about to speak when she heard her phone ring. She reached into her purse to answer it, but instead found it in Dr. Kane's hand. He answered it directly into speaker mode.

"Kallen, listen," came Lelouch's voice. "Dr. Kane is already on his way to see you. He's going to test you. I don't know how, exactly, but from what I heard―"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, your wife-to-be just passed with flying colors." Silence. "I expect her to start in three months, so keep the honeymoon short."

He handed her back the phone, still on speaker, just as the truck that nearly ran him over pulled up beside them. "Watch your mailbox, Queenie," he said while boarding the passenger side of the truck. "You're the first non-boring non-commoner to make my list.

"Be sure to stay interesting," he said as he closed the passenger-side door. "And your hubby worries too much."

As the truck drove off, Kallen noticed for the first time that the street was empty; there were no witnessess to this last exchange. She wondered briefly about the truck's driver, but as they were an accomplice of Dr. Kane's, she believed her secret was safe.

"Who is this?!" came Lelouch's voice, finally. "If you harmed her in any way―"

"It's okay," she cut him off, careful not to mention his name in case somebody came along. She switched her phone to normal mode before continuing. "I'm okay. It's over."

A sigh. "How did he know?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are, but I think our secret's safe with him."

"Are you sure you want to study under him?"

"Yeah," she answered confidently. "After today, even more so."

"And he's right," she quickly added. "You _do_ worry too much."

"Only when it comes to you. And Nunnally."

She sighed as the warm and fuzzy feeling slowly spread through her once again. "Just don't turn careless. Which reminds me," suddenly alert, she checked the caller ID, "what phone are you using?"

"Nunnally's. I couldn't get out. Especially after what happened earlier."

"Just make sure you're still on schedule," she said, feigning a stern tone. "Don't make me wait any longer than I have to."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "I'll see you in a few more weeks."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"It's good to hear your voice again, too," she said sincerely, adopting a softer tone.

"I take my leave, my Queen." She could imagine him looking at his pocket watch as he spoke.

"Take care, my King."

* * *

 **A/N:**

This one has been in the backburner since I started writing the wedding. Finally finished it. Had a hard time thinking up how to write the end. Hope you guys liked it!

Edited the formatting with the FFN app. Lost the whole A/N section after uploading via browser. Not sure when that happened, exactly, but I hope it gets the separator line button, soon ;)

( _Edit, 2016.08.21)_ Minor punctuation adjustments.


	5. First Word

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

"Could you repeat that?"

Feeing very impressed with himself, Lelouch didn't at all mind repeating what he just proposed to his wife. "You. Me. Roland. Neo-Aries villa. Just us three this weekend."

"No bodyguards?"

"Yes."

"No staff?"

"Yes. I gave them the weekend off. They'll be gone before we get there."

"No nanny?"

"Of course," he replied, chest puffed up. "It'll be just the three of us."

"Are you sure?" Kallen asked, giving him a pointed look.

That nearly wiped the smile from his face. He thought she would enjoy the idea as much as he did, so he asked her as much.

"I do like the idea," she offered. "It's just that... Roland can walk on his own now."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He thought it was perfect, having imagined the three of them walking around the villa's gardens; with all three pairs of feet on the ground.

"Not that it's a problem," Kallen quickly put in. "It's just, it won't be the same as last year."

True, there had been a similar set-up shortly after Roland was born, the two of them taking turns to answer the cries whenever their son did during the night. It turned out to be their least restful weekend, though he would like to think they had more exprerience now.

"We'll be fine," he finally declared, proudly.

Kallen tried her best to keep the skeptical look from her face. Lelouch had been busy for most of the past few months, and had no idea how much Roland loved exploring since he had learned to walk. When left to walk on his own, he wouln't pay attention to much else, even his parents' voices. Lelouch probably thought their son would be old enough to sit tight just because his parents said so. Or, at least, he remembered Nunnally to be like that at fourteen months old.

 _But no two babies are ever alike._

She tried to think up a way out of the _No Nanny_ bit, having already seen Roland the Explorer in action. But Lelouch had _that_ look ― the one that said that he'd have a counter-argument ready for whatever Kallen could think of. Always at least two steps ahead, as usual.

 _Oh well, good luck using your chess skills against a toddler._

"Fine," she finally sighed. "I'm sure it will be fun."

"It will be," replied Lelouch, beaming. "I promise."

-.o.O.o.-

 _Me and my big mouth!_

That was probably what Lelouch would be saying right now.

If his pride would let him, that is.

Never mind that it was just himself and Roland in the villa right now. Or that the little fellow didn't know what pride was, yet.

Or that his father's calls meant he was supposed to stop and pay attention as he moved from under the vanity to under the bed, then to the full-length mirror at full speed...

Screaming with glee, at that.

"Roland, no!"

He managed to catch the boy before disaster struck.

Correction; before _another_ disaster struck. Half the contents of the vanity already met the floor, earlier. Some of those even nearly made it into Roland's mouth, if he hadn't been fast enough to take them away. Those had since been stowed into drawers.

Sighing in relief, Lelouch carried the still-giggling Roland back onto the bed, trying once more to get the latter interested in building blocks.

In vain, as the toddler was already squirming to escape his father's grasp, wanting to be let down on the floor. Building clearly wasn't in his mind at the moment. At least he did pick up two of them. If only to tap them against each other. Then against the floor. Then the walls.

Nope, Lelouch wasn't about to go crazy.

 _Why, why, WHY did Kallen have that emergency at work?_

He breathed out a heavy sigh. Kallen was running late. Whatever the emergency was, it was keeping her away longer than expected. It was almost noon and he had yet to start making their meal. He very well _couldn't_ leave Roland by himself, either. Now, he understood why she asked if he was sure about having no nannies around.

Not to say he wasn't a hands-on father ― by all means he wanted to have a hand in how his son was raised and cared for. Indeed, he made all efforts to be present, even though he ended up being consistent only in lulling his son to sleep at night, busy as he was. At least he accomplished the feat of seeing his son smile at him in welcome whenever they met.

Which was why he wanted to make the most of his first free weekend in a long while. Just himself, and Kallen, and―

"Roland?"

The tapping had stopped. _For how long?_ There was no sign of his son.

"Roland!" Louder this time. He went on all fours to check under the bed again. Then the vanity. Then―

The door to the room was open. Enough for a toddler to pass through.

Without a second thought, he ran outside, calling out for his son.

Never noticing that there were little colored blocks near the window's curtains, from behind which a little prince's face peeked out a moment later.

-.o.O.o.-

"That. Was."

"Exhausting," Kallen finished for her fellow apprentice and current operating room buddy. Plopping heavily face-down onto the long sofa in the staff room, she added, "I don't even remember staying in a knightmare that long; much less constantly moving."

"Still, you were amazing," offered Brianne as she ran cold water over a small towel. "Thinking up that workaround out of a phrase in the manual none of us even laid eyes on yet."

"I was lucky," Kallen groaned as she turned to lie on her back. With a forearm over her exhausted eyes, she continued, "Or rather, that patient was lucky I always read the troubleshooting section first. What was the boss thinking, fielding that prototype on a high-risk patient like that?"

The prototype was that of a tiny set of surgical robotic arms, which would allow procedures on internal organs to be performed without making an incision. A tube ― barely two-thirds of an inch in diameter ― containing a camera and the tiny arms would be inserted in an orifice close to the target organ, while a surgeon took control of them remotely from a console... that suspiciously resembled a Knightmare's simulator.

"The family was desperate," Brianne offered as she wrung the small towel. She then approached Kallen and said as she touched the towel on the latter's palm, "From what I heard, he was dying, anyway." The patient had needed an emergency bypass surgery. Though with his advanced age, opening the rib cage was predicted to do more harm than good.

"And the boss decided to make a guinea pig of him," Kallen said as she applied the cool towel over her eyes. "Aaah, that feels good!" After one more sigh, Kallen added, "I won't be surprised if we find out later he started a betting pool before I arrived."

"And if he did," her companion carefully stated, "he would probably bet against you. You fail, his winnings would mean more funding for the prototype. You succeed, sponsors from all over would gladly donate. Win-win."

Kallen scoffed. "Right now, I don't care. I still need to get to my family by lunch. Which reminds me," she said as she turned her head without removing the towel from her eyes, "what time is it?"

"Time for you to take a break," her partner countered. "You're in no condition to drive right now. You said so yourself; you're seeing double everywhere." Kallen only groaned in defeat. Brianne turned thoughtful. "Hm, maybe we should give feedback on that prototype's viewport right away."

"Yes, please!" Kallen didn't bother trying to sound polite. "Honestly, if the inventor wanted the Knightmare cockpit approach, he should have used the same screens, not that," she waved a hand in disgust, "VR 3D goggles thing. They tried that before on a game console and it only made some eye doctors more money."

"She," Brianne corrected her, "thought it would help the surgeon focus better with the added realism. But, yeah, if it's meant for more delicate and complex surgeries, it should be easier on the eyes; those last for hours. I'll get right to it."

"Thanks, Bry."

"Before I do, do you want me to call Lelouch for you?"

"Thanks, but you can't call him anyway. We're off the grid for the weekend. You just, caught me when we were getting ready to leave."

"I see. I'll go get the paperwork done, then. If you need anything, just holler."

"Okay."

Left with just her thoughts, Kallen wondered how Lelouch was faring. If he finally met Roland the Explorer (which she didn't doubt) and he was practical, he would have already given up making lunch for today and ordered out. But, Lelouch being Lelouch, he probably thought he had a handle on things and try to control the situation. Between scenario one and two, the latter seemed more likely to happen.

And so...

"Bry," Kallen called out just as Brianne reached the door. "There is one thing."

-.o.O.o.-

The little prince wasn't used to being alone.

For as long as he could remember (which wasn't much if you were fourteen months old, but that was all he got), there was always someone he could stare at, listen to, crawl to, play with, or ask to be carried by. Sometimes they were all the same person (with the frilly things; he loved chewing on those), sometimes different (one screamed and nearly dropped him after he did that thing that made his diaper heavy; and smelly).

There were two who were his favorites. One had hair like the sunset (never mind that he didn't know what a sunset was called yet, just that she usually came back for him around that time of day), and the other one had hair like when he closed his eyes. Well, the one with the frilly things had the same hair, but this one made sounds he liked; they helped him sleep better. And this one was tougher, too; no soft things when he was being carried by this one.

Whatever. He loved it when those two smiled at him. He felt he belonged. Even if it was the first one who actually understood him, and the other one's only job was to put him to bed.

Which was partly why he tried to get away, earlier. He wasn't ready to be put to bed yet!

It was SO fun to run away then get caught later. Especially earlier, when he was pulled back from that thing with the other kid that mimicked him. Whee!

But he really wished this one would stop trying to put him to bed. Which made hiding behind the curtain a good idea.

And it _worked_! Yay!

But he was alone now...

Sometimes when he slept, there were times that no matter where he looked, no matter how hard he listened, there was nobody. He would cry, but still nobody would come. So he would cry harder. And louder.

Then he would open his eyes, and was suddenly with his two favorites.

"Shh, it's alright, baby." The one with sunset hair would pick him up and rock him. "It's only a bad dream."

But now...

He wasn't scared, no. He could still hear his dark favorite shouting that word from that game from when he was younger. They said the word, he looked at whoever said it. If he got it right, people smiled and clapped. "Roland" was the word. He wished they taught him a new game to play, though. He thought pretending not to hear would make them stop, but they only got more persistent.

He sighed. Adults just didn't get it.

At least the sunset one seemed to understand. She used different words, like "baby" or "little man". He liked "baby" best, because it made her cheeks puff up a bit every time she said it. And how the word ended with her smiling. He loved that smile.

He wondered where she was.

He wondered why it was quiet now.

He wondered what this feeling was, that he needed something. It wasn't his diaper. He wasn't bored. He didn't hurt anywhere.

Ah, he needed to chew on something!

Curtain? Nope.

Blocks? Nope.

Ah-ha! Foot! Tasted right! But nope.

The last time he felt like this, the frilly one gave him a hard something that had a soft part that he put in his mouth, and he would suckle a few times, and he would feel better.

That was it! But...

The frilly one wasn't here.

Now he wasn't sure the dark one was still here.

He tried to go where the dark one went, but he stumbled and fell.

And, for the first time, nobody was instantly beside him to pick him up.

He was alone.

For real.

And for the first time, he was truly scared.

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch was snapped out of his guilt-ridden thoughts at the sound of his son's cries. In the next instant he was running, following the sounds to their source.

Right to the room where he last saw the boy.

Relief overpowering the urge to kick himself for his panicked response, he immediately picked up his son from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Shh, it's alright. Papa's here," he reassured the boy as he rocked him, repeating the phrase over and over. "Papa's here." After a while the Roland calmed down, but the crying still continued.

"What is it, Roland," he asked, adjusting his hold on the boy so that they were face-to-face. He could tell there was still something troubling the boy. Said boy only sobbed a few times before resuming his cries. Lelouch noted that this was the first time his son didn't break eye contact while he cried.

 _He's trying to tell me something._

Lelouch checked for the usual suspects. The diaper was still fresh. He didn't seem to be hurt. A quick glance at the clock provided him with the solution to the current puzzle.

"I see, little Roland's hungry. Let's go to the nursery so Papa can get you some milk."

With Roland settled on his favorite throw pillow on his play mat, suckling on his milk bottle, Lelouch tried to find a comfortable position on the beanie sofa that Kallen preferred. He never could figure out how she could easily center her body in it, looking perfectly like she was being cradled each time. He always seemed to end up with his bum sliding off after a while. Giving up, he leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees as he watched his son's progress.

He had been just about ready to pull out his phone to call someone, _anyone_ , to help find the boy. When he ran out the bedroom, it didn't occur to him at all that even with a head start, a toddler couldn't have gotten very far. Yet there he was, running around the villa like a headless chicken for a good few minutes before he realized he had panicked. By the time he organized his thoughts, there were already too many possibilities to where Roland had gone. Indeed, he had never used his brilliant mind to predict a toddler's thought process before, and he was honestly _infinitely_ relieved when the boy cried when he did.

Lelouch looked up when he noticed that Roland had walked up to where he sat, unfinished bottle still in one hand. The little prince had the most serious look on his face, as if studying his father's face for the first time. After a while the little hand that was free touched his face. Lelouch began to wonder what was going on in Roland's mind when the latter's face became even more serious before his tiny lips pursed and,

"Pa...pa!"

-.o.O.o.-

Well after the normal lunch hour, Kallen found father and son in the nursery, looking perfectly comfortable in her beanie sofa. She knew Lelouch had never found a position where he could lie back on it without slowly slipping off, but it looked like Roland curled up in his lap helped with that.

Lelouch's eyes fluttered open when he heard her phone's shutter sound. She threw him an apologetic smile before holding up the takeout bag for him to see. Recognizing it, he responded with a tired but no less thankful smile and a mouthed "I love you." She then lifted their son off him to put him in his crib.

They ate the Reuben sandwiches she brought with her right beside the crib, just in case Roland woke up while they ate. Kallen congratulated herself for remembering how Lelouch loved these sandwiches from the cafe next to the hospital. He always ordered it whenever he had the chance to pick her up from work, before they had Roland. Needless to say, he hardly had a chance to do so again since, with all his imperial duties.

"When did you say Roland started talking?" Lelouch asked out of the blue.

"I haven't," she responded, assuming Lelouch had tried to get Roland to talk but failed. "Sayoko and I have been trying to get him to say some words, but he didn't seem interested. We caught him a few times mimicking people's lips while he watched them talk, but that's about it."

"I see," Lelouch replied, and no longer pursued the subject.

"What," she asked, knowing her husband never dropped a subject so easily, especially if he was the one who raised it.

He shrugged. "What can I say? A toddler got me stumped."

Satisfied, she gave him a knowing smile. "Yeah, he does that." She sighed before adding, "Honestly, though, if only he would say 'Mama'"

"Indeed."

-.o.O.o.-

The rest of their weekend was uneventful, except for adjustments to Lelouch's initial plans to accommodate what new things he learned from his family, especially their son.

He had kept that father-son moment that left him dumbfounded and proud from Kallen, hoping that he could somehow teach Roland to say "Mama" before he said "Papa" again. Alas, the little fellow hadn't said another word since.

Which was fine. His secret, _their_ secret was safe.

Until he came home from work the next evening.

"I'm home!"

"PAPA!"

Oh, how he wished Kallen wasn't the one carrying Roland right now.

* * *

 **A/N:**

(Insert caricature of Kallen with sparkly eyes going "Can you say 'Mama'?" here)

So, I tried getting into the little prince's head for this installment. Please let me know your thoughts.

And I gave Sayoko a frilly apron here, so Roland can have something to chew on.

So, it's been AGES! Seeing some really good new postings in this section recently makes me wonder if I have any business writing at all. Oh wait, none of us are making money off these XD

I finally saw the 10th anniversary picture drama a few weeks back. Am I the only one who noticed that the Suzaku portrayed in it doesn't fit canon? Timeline-wise, at least.

For the record, I own a Virtual Boy. I religiously followed the manual, though I still got disoriented after one round of Mario Tennis; probably because the background was all black. Personally I think it was too young a visual technology for its day. I mentioned it in the story to give a new-tech-prototype-that-only-Kallen-can-operate a flaw :p

Hope you liked it!

~ryder77

 _(Edited 2017/7/7: Minor grammar issues and one misspelling. Darn you, GoT!)_


	6. Mini-chapter: Roland's Book of Friends

Mini-chapter: Roland's Book of Friends

* * *

So that's how it worked!

Everybody had a magic word.

A word that when he spoke it, that person would do whatever he asked them to.

And the word was called a 'name'.

The frilly one's name was 'Sayko'. Sometimes he didn't need to say it, but if he did, a bottle would be brought to him, then she'd let him chew on her frills.

The dark name's one was 'Papa'. He was strong. If he asked, Papa would carry him high on his shoulders, or let him sleep on his lap if he became tired. He could make a bottle, too!

The sunset one was 'Mama'.

And he would never say it.

She already gave him what he needed before he said anything; understood him better than anyone else. She was pretty. She was warm. She was WONDERFUL!

So he won't ever make her do something just because he wanted to.

Even if 'Papa' only wanted him to mimic saying it, he won't.

Because he loved her.

* * *

Sorry, short.

The idea was spawned by Magery's comment about little Roland 'plotting'. That, combined with anime where my sister's favorite cat appears, I figured that's how a toddler's thought process went.

There's a sort of 'continuation' of this idea in the grownup's POV. Let me know if anybody's interested.

Happy reading!

~ryder77


	7. Desperate Measures

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

"He'll come around," Lelouch said, putting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "You'll see."

"I know," Kallen sighed. With a sad smile they both watched their son toddle to his aunt Nunnally. "I just, I hoped―"

She swallowed, unable to complete whatever she had to say. "I should get ready." She said instead. She then gave her husband a light kiss on the lips before saying, "I'll see you later."

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

A withering glare sent his way was her only reply before waving and walking away.

"Good girl," came a voice. "I'm take it you still backseat drive when you're not in charge?" Lelouch turned to see Suzaku approaching. "I still remember that time you put me in charge of our picnic stuff, but you still hovered anyway, until Nunnally needed you."

Lelouch opened his mouth to retort, but gave up and sighed instead. "I guess I do."

"What is it this time?" At Lelouch's mildly surprised look, Suzaku supplied, "You. Control. It's something you just can't let go, so it's something important to you.

"What is it?"

Lelouch mumbled something inaudible before replying, "It's Roland."

"He's not sick, or anything," Lelouch quickly supplied at Suzaku's concerned look. "He's making excellent progress; learning to do some things on his own, finding ways to ask for things without using words. He's actually vocal these past few weeks, calling the attention of specific people, even; except―"

Lelouch cut off, deciding not to give further details. "Never mind. Maybe we're expecting too much of him."

Suzaku shrugged. "Could be. While he is your kid, he's still his own person. Who knows what's actually going on in that head of his?"

"I know that," admitted Lelouch, "And I'm hoping Nunnally could shed some light about it."

"Is that why you invited her over?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow at his friend's statement. They both knew Nunnally had been able to sense some things about people when she was still blind. To think of using this ability on his own son―

"Of course not," Lelouch blurted out, cutting off Suzaku's thought. In the next moment, however, he lifted a hand over his brow; his thumb and middle finger pressing against his temples. "Maybe." He let out a frustrated sigh before dropping his hand. "She's here to help keep Roland busy while Kallen prepares for her trip. But if she could give a little insight..."

Lelouch gave a shrug before sighing once more, "Kallen doesn't want to admit it, but it's affecting her."

 _And you'd do anything to keep her happy,_ Suzaku thought. He only hummed in response, prudently keeping it to himself.

"I think I know what's going on with him," Lelouch supplied, breaking the silence. "If Nunnally can confirm, I already have a plan ready."

"Just one?" Suzaku asked teasingly.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "For now, yes. If there was one thing having Roland has taught me, it's that some things are meant to be taken one step at a time."

"And," he added just as toddler and aunt made their way to where the two men were conversing, "that others are meant to be helped along."

-.o.O.o.-

 _Papa and Mama were strange today._

 _Nana came, but they didn't join us to play._

 _Then Saku played with me. Papa and Nana talked._

 _Then Mama was quiet when we ate. (I had my bottle, but that's beside the point). Then she was gone again._

"Roland," _Papa's with me now. It's my bedtime._ "Mama loves you very much, and I know you love her, too."

 _Keep talking, Papa. I like your voice._

"Sometimes, all anybody needed to know you loved them back, is to hear you say their name."

 _Say Mama's name? No._

"And sometimes, when people feel like you don't love them, they go away."

 _Away?_

"And you know what? Mama's really sad that you won't say her name."

 _I whimpered. I didn't like how that sounded._

"Shhh, I'm sorry. Don't worry about it right now."

 _I calm down. After a while he put me back in my crib._ "Good night, son. We love you. Don't ever forget that."

 _Silly Papa. Mama won't ever go away._

 _I know she won't._

-.o.O.o.-

"Is he asleep?"

"Soundly," Lelouch replied, turning to see his wife approaching him. He had just put their son to bed.

Kallen sighed. "I hoped I could kiss him good night before―"

"You don't have to leave tonight," Lelouch cut in, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Your flight isn't until noon tomorrow."

"I don't want him to watch me leaving. And," she sighed, "I'm not sure _I_ can walk away while he watched." She let herself be pulled into her husband's embrace. "I'll miss him so much."

"He'll miss you too," He responded. "We both will."

She snorted. "The guy who left me stranded for three months, says he'll miss me in three days?"

He chuckled. "Okay, I deserved that." He loosened his hold on her to let their foreheads touch. "Take care out there."

"I will," she promised. "Even if it's just two days of speeches." Dr. Kane 'nominated' her to participate in the three-day medical technology convention in Central Britannia (because he didn't want to go himself, but that was just conjecture). Her position as Queen only made it difficult to turn it down, as it was also a chance for the current ruling family to show their support for developments in the field. "I really think I'll have a harder time staying awake."

"Your heart's in the right place," he assured, "You'll do fine."

"Your majesties," came a voice from behind Kallen. "It's time."

"I'll be right down." Kallen replied before giving her husband one last kiss and hug. "Take care of our little chibi, 'kay?"

"I will," he responded, and Kallen moved away. "Call when you get there."

"Sure thing. Love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _I didn't see Mama today._

 _Papa came home first._

 _Sometimes this happens._

 _Mama will be here when I wake up._

* * *

 _Mama's not here._

 _She's not in the big room._

 _It's dark again now._

 _She's not coming through the big doors._

 _Did Mama go away?_

 _...No!_

 _Papa's back._

 _No, Papa! Don't put me to bed yet!_

 _I'll wait for Mama!_

-.o.O.o.-

"How is he?"

"He misses you. I don't think I've seen anyone look so disappointed when I arrived home earlier." Lelouch gave a wry chuckle before continuing, "He refuses to fall asleep. I think he wants to wait for you."

A small whimper came from the other end of the line. "I really wish our plane's not grounded right now. The storm earlier literally came out of nowhere." A sigh. "Where are those thought elevators when you need them?"

"Don't even joke about that!" Lelouch snapped. At Kallen's stunned silence, he quickly added. "Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," Kallen countered. With all Lelouch had gone through because of Geass, she really should have chosen her words more carefully. "Just, tell him I'll be home soon, please?"

"Okay. Stay safe, Love."

"Sweet dreams, my king."

After ending the call, Lelouch turned his attention to his son who had finally slumped over, falling asleep where he sat on the floor. With a sigh he lifted the boy up and set him down gently in his crib.

"What are we going to do with you?" he whispered forlornly before leaving.

-.o.O.o.-

 _Mama, where are you?_

* * *

The following evening, Kallen found herself in a moment where she was incapable of all thought.

Exhausted from her long trip, she had finally arrived at their residence, wanting nothing but tell her family how much she missed them. Crossing the threshold, she was about to announce her presence when she heard it.

"Mama!"

Stunned, she turned to see the source of it: Roland going toward her, as fast as his still-developing legs could carry him.

"Mama!" it came again, and her heart leapt to her throat. Her maternal instincts kicked in, then, making her kneel to the floor and spread her arms to receive him.

"Mama!" He barreled into her chest.

"Mama!" He held her tight.

 _Stay!_

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" He held her tighter every time he said it.

 _Stay! Stay! STAY!_

"I'm here, baby," Kallen choked out, finally finding her voice. "Mama's here. Mama's home, baby." She gave his little head a kiss and began rocking back and forth, all the while whispering more words of comfort to their little prince. She squeezed her eyes tight, refusing to let happy tears flow too freely while she savored the moment.

While this was going on, Lelouch signalled the (some, teary-eyed) staff to be on their way and give them some privacy. He hoped to escort Kallen to the nursery and surprise Roland there, but their son was more resourceful than he thought. He made a mental note to find out just how the little prince found his way to the entrance hall from the nursery, which was upstairs.

For now, though, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the sheer amount of love he was seeing now ― the pure love of a mother for her child, and that child loving her back.

"He adores you both," Nunnally had said the other day, before Kallen left. "But when I tried to ask him to call her, he clammed up instantly. As if he was honor-bound to keep from saying her name." With this observation, he spoke those words to Roland that night. He felt guilty now for having manipulated the boy such, so he thought of keeping his distance and merely watch for the time being.

For a tiny instant, his heart ached for his own mother, Marianne. While he didn't approve of the plan to abandon himself and Nunnally while they worked on the Ragnarok connection, he couldn't deny that he felt that she truly loved her children. And he knew he loved her back.

Finally unable to hold back the feeling of being left out, he moved in to embrace his family in one big hug (Papa's here, too!) where he was welcomed with laughter. They broke their three-way embrace, got up, and walked to have their meal together, as a family complete once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I told a reviewer that I'd work on this right away, and I honestly wanted this out before Christmas, but I got stuck near the end. I wanted to finish with a "har-har" but it ended up being a "huh?", so I played Mario Od― *ahem* I mean,scenarios before this version came to light.

Anyway, I hope you liked it. As always, feedback is appreciated.

~ryder77


End file.
